1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analog front-end circuit and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
With an image sensor used for an image scanner or the like, image data (image signal) is acquired by a light receiving section of the image sensor, and is taken into a transfer section of the image sensor. An image sensor controller controlling the image sensor supplies a driving clock to the transfer section, and the transfer section uses the supplied driving clock to successively shift and transfer the image data externally.
An image scanner that scans an image by using a board for the scanning head (hereinafter referred to as a “board for head”) (carriage) on which a line type image sensor is mounted is known. When the image is read, the board for the head is driven by a servo motor or the like so that the position for reading is gradually changed. The board for head is movable in such a manner, and therefore is connected with a long cable to a main board on which a circuit for generating control signals of the servo motor, and the like are mounted. Image data read by an image sensor and a driving clock needed for shifting and transferring of the image sensor, for example, are supplied through the cable.
However, the recent improvements in image reading techniques and the like have enhanced a trend towards an image sensor with high resolution. If such an image sensor with high resolution is used for an image scanner, the need to increase frequency of the driving clock arises. An amount of image data transferred via a cable also increases as resolution increases. Accordingly, for the image scanner in which the board for head is connected to the main board with a long cable, for example, radiation noise that occurs in the cable carrying the image data, driving clocks, etc., and the like, have become problems. As a result, it has been necessary to take measures against electro magnetic interference (EMI).
JP-A-2004-172854 is an example of related art.